The invention relates in general to MEMS (microelectromechanical systems) devices and more particularly to a MEMS device that uses a V-beam or U-beam actuator as a driver.
A need exists for a MEMS device that will function to move an item into or out of a position. Electrostatics, which uses the mutual attraction of parts at different potentials as the driving force, is used in numerous MEMS devices. Such electrostatic actuators generally employ comb drives to create the necessary electromagnetic field to cause motion.
Electrostatics is attractive due to the relatively low power consumption. However, there are several disadvantages to using electrostatics. A significant voltage source is required for large deflections, sometimes in the hundreds of volts, which is not practical, and there is a chance of arcing. In addition, comb drives are large and bulky and the distance of travel is limited by the separation of the combs. Electrostatic actuators also provide very low force.
Another type of MEMS device used for this purpose involves an electromagnetic actuator. Such electromagnetic actuators however, require the fabrication of wire coils. Fabrication of these wire coils for the electromagnetic fields at a micro scale is extremely difficult since vertical loops have to be constructed around a slider element.